Majordomo Executus
thumb|Majordomo and His Guardsthumb|Close-up =General Information= *Level: ?? *Location: Molten Core *Type: =Background= Majordomo will only be spawned after you have defeated all the other bosses in Molten Core and doused the runes using Aqual Quintessence. You obtain the Aqual Quintessence by gaining Honored status with the Hydraxian Waterlords, and completing the quest chain ending with Hands of the Enemy. Apparently he is the "housekeeper" of Molten Core (majordomo) since he is in charge of the key to Ragnaros' section of the Core. Majordomo comes with 4 healers and 4 elite guards, making this a total of a 9 enemy encounter. Domo will "submit" and the fight is won when all the adds are dead. =Attacks and Abilities= Majordomo *Shield : The shield spells last for 10 seconds before fading. Majordomo will give the shield to all his followers. **Purple Shield – While this shield is up, up to 100 melee damage per hit reflects back to those inflicting it. **White Shield – While this shield is up, Each magic attack has a 50% chance to reflect back to the attacker. *Teleport – Any enemy Majordomo is engaged with can be targeted with this random spell that teleports its target into the nearby fiery pit of Molten Core. There is nothing to counter this ability aside from running back. You'll also get randomly hit with 1-2K shadow damage while standing on it, so move out quickly. *Blast Wave – A damaging area of effect flame attack which hits nearby players with moderate fire damage. Elites *Hits a tank for 800 - 1000 damage *Fire Blast deals 900 - 1200 fire damage *Shield – Same as Majordomo. *Blast Wave – Same as Majordomo. Healers *Shield – Same as Majordomo. Do not cast Sheep on the healers while the white shield is up. *Random Shadowbolts – The Healer’s will also hit random secondary targets with +- 1000 damage shadow bolts at raid members in range. =Strategies= Majordomo is not the target of this encounter, to win you must kill all his guards. You can sheep the healers, however you can only keep them "chain-sheeped" for the beginning of the battle, but sheeping is disabled after 4 of the adds die. Use Stun and Counterspell when bringing down the healers. This is important for stopping spell casting and bringing them down fast. Pull The MT, a hunter, and a paladin will engage Majordomo. The paladin will pull with divine shield. This paladin will attempt to stand closer to domo than the MT throughout the fight; Majordomo usually teleports the closest player to him to the fire pit. The hunter distracting shots domo whenever he charges off so that the tank can regain aggro. Majordomo is susceptible to Taunt, but teleporting the MT, thus lowering his aggro makes him randomly wander away from the MT and into the main raid. Alternatively you can use a fifth Mage using Ice Block, or hunter pet to pull Majordomo. Sheeps Mages will pull their adds from the group with Counterspell and then sheep them. Hunters will pull their adds to the Tanks. From a mage point of view, while sheeping, it is critical to drink a Fire protection potion 2 minutes prior to the fight. As well, while sheeping, you should ALWAYS have Mana Shield / Fire Ward up, as well as detect magic on the sheep. Never lose your target unless you are far away from all other sheeps and you keep your eye on it. Bandage right after casting a new polymorph. Do NOT Polymorph while magic reflection is up. Sheeping is fine with damage reflection. At the pull, mages should have fire ward/mana shield up. Get within max distance of Counterspell and use it to pull aggro, and immediately sheep. Be sure to keep notice of which shields are up on the mobs. White means that casters should take a break from hurling DPS, and purple means that melee classes should stay back (aside from the tank, who should be keeping agro). We have mods which will give notification when the shields go up and down. Each Paladin, except the portal bitch, is assigned to a mage. If the healer unsheeps while shield is up or the mage dies, pally needs to stun or off tank till shield is down. Alternatively you could use a hunter for this. Powers Every so and then Majordomo will give his helpers a shield. the shields last for 10 seconds and either have a 50% chance of reflecting magic attacks, or reflect up to 100 melee damage when hit. Keep an eye on raid chat for these. Killing the adds The 4 Flamewalker Elites are (usually) killed first, while the mages chain-sheep the healers. When the 4th elite is almost dead the unoccupied tanks need to move to the sheep to be ready to grab them. When 4 adds have been killed all the Flamewalker Healers will become unsheeped. When it is time to kill the healers, the targeted one is pulled down the ramp and killed out of range of his buddies' heal spells. Once the 7th guard is dead, the 8th and final will enter "Uber" mode. In this mode he grows roughly 50% in size and hits far harder. Once all 8 adds are down, Majordomo will submit to you. An alternate strategy, however, is the 1-4-3 approach. This is where the Elites are offtanked and the Healers are sheeped. An elite is killed first, then all 4 healers one by one. After the 4 healers are killed, then the last 3 elites are then killed one by one. A third option: 2 Elites are killed, and the remaining 2 are taken down to ~25% health, but left alive and kited by the off-tanks to the back of the platform so they will be out of the Healers' range. 2 of the Healers are then killed, one at a time. At this point the last 2 Healers will break out of poly, and all damage is focused on the remaining Elites, who should already be down to 5-10% health. The Elites will go down fairly quickly, leaving just 2 Healers to be cleaned up. The key is coordination: Making sure that everyone knows to not kill the second pair of Elites, and getting them to turn off the damage at the right point. Materials This battle is a test of the mana efficiency of the healers, who should bring as many Major Mana Potions as possible. Other raid members should be liberal in their use of fire and shadow protection potions, healing potions, and bandages. =Reward= Loot: See Molten Core Loot for a complete list. Reputation: Does not provide reputation gains with the Hydraxian Waterlords. =Notes= Majordomos guards must be defeated before you can fight Ragnaros See other Molten Core Bosses. =External Links= Thottbot Allakhazam Alternative guide on the Inner Sanctum forum or at Tentonhammer Category:Instance Characters Category:Bosses